


Just cuddling

by Asameki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Established Relationship, I was watching the shining while watching this, M/M, Oikawa works with lev, This is probably OOC, attempt at fluff, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Just a very small bit of Iwaoi fluff





	Just cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> It's about 11 pm, and instead of looked for clothes like I should be doing. Or watching a movie, like is was planning on doing, I'm writing gay fluff

"Iwa-chaaaaaaan, I'm hoooooooooome!"

Iwaizumi heard that shout from across there tiny apartment, and got up.

"Hey Shittykawa. How was Classes?"

Oikawa pouted."Iwa-chan, why do you insist on calling me those nicknames! We're dating, shouldn't you be nicer?"

Iwaizumi grumbled. "Maybe I will when they stop applying to you." Oikawa tried to slap him, but he dodged it.

"Iwa-chaan!  Be nicer, don't you love me?"

Iwaizumi answered"Would I be living with you If I didn't?"

Oikawa gasped."Iwa-chan! Was that your way off confessing your love to me!"

Iwaizumi blushed and turned away.

"Come on Iwa-chan admit it! You love me!"

Iwaizumi glanced over. "Yeah, maybe I do."

Oikawa jumped and gasped."You do! You know what that calls for? Celebration! Let's cuddle!."

'No, we both have homework, and its my turn to make dinner, and- Oikawa was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

The freaking

_Puppy dog eyes!_

How could Iwaizumi deny him now?

Easy, he couldn't.

"Ok,  _Fine,_ but only for a little bit."

Oikawa grinned and clapped his hands.

They went into their shared room, and Oikawa layed down first."Come on Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before lying down next to him.

Oikawa went off talkings about his day, complaining about a tall new co-worker with grey hair that didn't know how to do shit.

"And I swear too good I don't know HOW much stuff he broke- are you asleep?"

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them. "Yeah yeah, I'm awake."

Oikawa smiled."Good! Because you need to make dinner!"

Iwaizumi groaned and wrapped his arms around Oikawa. "No, you wanted to cuddle, so we're gonna cuddle."

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ~^^~  
> I have inspiration, so I'll probably write some more fluff


End file.
